Tiff Plays Video Games
by EspurrStar677
Summary: Tiff is requested by her friends to play the creepiest games out there, including Five Nights At Freddy's and many others. First five chapters will be Fnaf, then another game later. Hope you enjoy!


Tiff Plays Video Games

**Tiff is going to play some games, because Tuff and Kirby requested them for her. NOTE: Chapters 1-5 are based on how I started playing Five Nights At Freddy's, because of a friend, who told me it was fun and I agreed to it! This is a Kirby story, because I didn't want to put it as a Game Xover, or it would be in the wrong category. Hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1: Five Nights At Freddy's: First Night Tiff's POV

Hey everybody! I'm Tiff. Apparently, people think I'm annoying. Annoying enough that I'm not allowed to do certain things anymore. Remember those famous people, who get to do whatever they want? Well, guess what? I'm NOT one of them. I'm just a typical girl, who is "annoying" to many of the Kirby fans out there. And to know that I'm often compared with Ribbon and ChuChu makes me really mad, that people like Ribbon and ChuChu better than me. But Today, I am getting mad at somebody. And they'll feel the pain that I've felt for as long as Kirby: Right Back At Ya has been on television.

"Tiff, Poyo!" Kirby yelled.

Well, of course I knew that was Kirby. Duh. Who else says Poyo?

"Come on, Tiff! We've got this new game called, Five Nights At Freddy's." I heard Tuff yell.

"Five Nights At Debbie's?" I asked.

"No! Five Nights At Freddy's!" Tuff yelled.

"Five Nights At Freddy's?" I asked. "Isn't that game for two year olds?"

"No," Tuff said. "I played it before. It's really scary."

"Really scary, huh." I said. "Let me play it."

So Tuff and Kirby came into my room with a laptop of some sort, and gave it to me.

"Okay," I said. "What do I do now?"

"Play on it." Tuff said. "It's scary, but fun."

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"Okay," I said, getting the laptop on to the game, Five Nights At Freddy's.

The game had a weird starting screen on it. It gave me the creeps, but I started a new game, anyways.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza… Hmm… What to do with that." I thought to myself.

Then it came to a screen of the inside of a Pizzeria. It kind of reminds me of that abusement park that King Dedede and Escargoon set up. Then suddenly, I hear a phone ring.

"How do I answer it?" I asked, clicking all over the screen.

Maybe Tuff knows how. I tried to call his name, but then suddenly, I hear the laptop "talking" to me.

"Hello, hello." I heard the sound on the laptop say.

"Hey." I said.

Then I heard it say about the Pizzeria and this guy named Foxy and how the animatronics move all over the place at night. Then I hear about a Bite of 87. What in the world is a Bite of 87? Oh well about that. I've also heard of saving power and working for 6 game hours. And man, was his explanation long? It lasted for 2 whole game hours. Finally, he stopped talking, and actually let me play the game.

"Thank goodness." I said. "Now I can play the game."

I switched to the cameras and saw a bear, a bunny, and a chick in the last door. I switched doors and then I came upon Pirate's Cove, and saw a Fox in the curtains. I immediately switched back, and then I saw a yellow bear. The screen switched to a sign that says, "It's me!" I freaked out, like crazy, and closed both of my doors in the room. But it wasted my power, so I had to open the doors back.

At 3AM, everybody was still, so that's a relief.

At 4AM, things got tricky. The bunny and the chick moved and I started to freak out. The golden bear screen came back, but there was a bunny with black eyes, shuttered out on the screen. I was about to call Tuff and Kirby, but that didn't stop me.

By 5AM, I saw a bunny in the door. I didn't know what to do, so I shut it. After the bunny was gone, the chick ended up being missing. I looked all over for it, but before I could, the game screen turned black. The black screen then turned into a sign thingy that says "6AM" and then I heard children sounds saying, "Yay!"

I was relieved. I beat the first night. Yay for me! I wanted to tell my friends about it, but they wouldn't believe me, would they? Well, at least all you readers believe me. I'm glad I made it through, or I would hit myself with a frying pan. :)

Oh well, looks like I'm getting off, now. Bye guys! :)


End file.
